Looking for an angel
by Felineheart
Summary: The war is over but Shuuhei is still broken. Will the man who saved him when he was a child be able to save him again or is he truly lost? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The war is over but Shuuhei is still broken. Will the man who saved him when he was a child be able to save him again or is he truly lost? Rated M for later chapters. May also do KenseiXShuuheiXKazeshini depending on what reviews say.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.

**Warning**: This is my second fanfic so there may be ooc. It a bit short… stupid sinus infection

**Author's note**: It was brought to my attention that there were a few mistakes. Thank you to the person who told me. Also I am open to any plot suggestions. **Please review pretty please.**

**Looking for an angel**

Shuuhei Hisagi walked out of his office before jumping on to the roof. He was the vice-captain of the ninth division. Shuuhei had short somewhat spiky raven hair. Three long scars went from his left eyebrow down his right cheek. A grey stripe ran from the bridge of his nose to his left cheek bone. He had tattoo of the number sixty-nine below the stripe on his right cheek. A collar and two arm bands that were made of thick squares encircled tan flesh. He wore a slightly customized shinigami uniform where the sleeves had been torn off. The vice-captain insignia was wrapped around his left arm.

Shuuhei sat on the roof of the division nine barracks, deep in thought. It had been a shock to learn the truth about what had happened to the man who had saved him when he was just a child. The man's name had been Kensei Muguruma and he had been the captain of the ninth division. Kensei and seven others had been turned into visards by Aizen over a hundred years ago. Visards were shinigami that had a hollow inside them, allowing them to use their hollows abilities along with their own.

Tomorrow his idol would be reinstated as the captain of the ninth division. The thought of working directly under his idol made him anxious. There was a major upside to having a captain again, less paperwork. In all honesty he should have been filling out paperwork instead of wasting time on the roof but even a workaholic like him needed a break.

It had been about five months since the end of the war. He had been acting as both a captain and a vice captain since his former captain, Kaname Tosen had betrayed not just his own division but all of soul society. He was going be sharing the vice-captain spot with Mashiro, Kensei's old vice-captain. He didn't really mind but a little voice in his head told him she might be more of a hindrance then a help, where paperwork was concerned.

He laid back on the roof and gazed at the stars that littered the sky. Shuuhei sighed as his view of the sky had been blocked by the face of his Zanpakutō , Kazeshini. Kazeshini had an almost demonic appearance. He was completely black thin but well-toned man. His muscles and body were outline in red that seemed to flicker at times. His long hair was also black and outlined in red. In contrast to the rest of him his eyes were light blue. He carried with him a scythe like weapon.

"Whatcha doing?", Kazeshini said looking down at his master. "Thinking", Shuuhei said simply as he looked up at Kazeshini, not that he had much of a choice. Kazeshini scoffed at that. "Your so boring, all you do is think or work ", Kazeshini said as he gazed at his blade. It had been to long since he had had any fun. Shuuhei sat up and glared at Kazeshini. "I wouldn't have to work so much, if you hadn't gone a rampage", Shuuhei said calmly. "I had the best rampage ", Kazeshini said proud of himself. Under the control of Murmasa, a rouge Zanpakutō with immense power, Kazeshini had killed many shinigami. Shuuhei was certain that even if Kazeshini had not been controlled by another, he would have still gone on a rampage. Kazeshini loved to kill.

Shuuhei sighed before looking up at the sky again. Arguing with Kazeshini would have been pointless; instead he jumped off the roof and walked back in to his office. "Again with the paperwork", Kazeshini said with a scowl before following his master. Because of Kazeshini's reputation for violence and bloodshed he was under house arrest basically. Which was boring as hell. ""The guy wouldn't know what fun was even if it bit him in the ass", Kazeshini mumbled as he walked into Shuuhei's office. " I heard that", Shuuhei said rolling his eyes as his Zanpakutō began to sulk. Honestly dealing with Kazeshini was like dealing with a spoiled child. A spoiled child with a lust for blood and an urge to kill anything in his way. Kazeshini watched as his master fought sleep. It took a few minutes before Shuuhei fell asleep on top o9f his precious paper work. "Kazeshini", Haineko said as she popped her head into the office. Kazeshini put his finger to his lips before smirking. He quietly walked out of the office, careful not to wake Shuuhei. "Wanna leave house arrest for awhile", Haineko asked with her hands on her hips. "Hell yes", Kazeshini said before disappearing with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.

**Author's note:** I am trying a new paragraph structure, so tell me if you like it or not

**Author's note 2:** I am not very happy with this chapter and might rewrite it depending on what reviews say. Also thank you Gypsygrrl for helping me.

"So what do you want do?" Haineko asked as she walked behind Kazeshini.

"I wanna find some damn hollows", Kazeshini replied. She was lagging behind on purpose, she was admiring the view.

"Kazeshini you have a marvelous ass", she purred. Kazeshini laughed before looking back at her.

"Maybe you should lead so I can look at yours", he said playfully.

Haineko liked Kazeshini and flirted with him constantly, him flirting back was a recent development. She wanted to be under that beautiful body of his but she knew he wasn't one to give in easily. So it was a game of cat and mouse and funnily enough Kazeshini was the mouse.

Shuuhei woke about ten minutes after he had fallen asleep, His mind was screaming at him to go back to sleep but he had the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. He had only had about nine hours of sleep in almost four days. The lack of sleep was putting a strain on both his mind and body. While Kazeshini was part of the reason he hadn't slept, it wasn't the main reason. He didn't want to deal with the nightmares he saw every time he closed his eyes. He looked around the room and realized what was wrong, Kazeshini was missing.

_Damn it_, he thought as he ran a hand through his black hair. He was going to need help to find his mischievous and deadly zanpakutō, there was just too much ground to cover by himself. He knew exactly where to go to get help; hopefully they weren't passed out drunk. He had to suppress a groan as he walked into the bar. Renji, Kira, and Rangiku were there but that wasn't the reason he wanted to groan. They were drinking with Urahara and all the visards with the exception of Ichigo.

"Shuu", Rangiku called out.

"Hey Rangiku, Kira, Renji, I need a little help", he said.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked concerned Shuuhei never asked for help.

Shuuhei tried ignoring the others who were staring at him. "Kazeshini is missing", He said.

"He's with Haineko. I saw them earlier." Rangiku said before drinking more sake.

"Rangiku!", all three men said unison.

"What?" she said cluelessly .

"Nevermind I have to find Kazeshini before he kills someone", Shuuhei said before disappearing. "Hisagi-san", Kira said following Shuuhei.

"Both of you wait up", renji said before disappearing as well.

"What the hell was that about?", Kensei said with a frown.

"I think we should speak privately about your soon to be lieutenant", Urahara said before standing. Kensei raised an eyebrow before standing up. Urahara waited to speak again until they were both out of the bar.

"Kazeshini is the most feared of the zanpakutō spirits, with good reason. He killed over a hundred shinigami in his rampage", Urahara said seriously.

"What does this have to do with the kid?" Kensei asked annoyed. He didn't think the ruthless zanpakutō could be linked to the calm Hisagi.

"He has everything to do with Hisagi. Kazeshini is his zanpakutō spirit", Urahara replied.

"What? You better not be joking with me", Kensei said glaring at Urahara. Who put his hands up in surrender; he had been expecting that type of response from Kensei. Kensei was a bit rough around the edges.

"I promise I am not ", Urahara said. "I simply wished to warn you about Hisagi's zanpakutō", Urahara said before looking out in the direction Shuuhei and the others went. "It is said that Kazeshini is the most blood thirsty, killing is fun to him."

"It almost sounds as if you're talking about a hollow", Kensei said.

"Yes some hollows are like that. I guess you could say Kazeshini is Hisagi's hollow", Urahara said. "Any ways we should follow them."

"What?" Kensei growled he did not like the idea of basically stalking his soon to be lieutenant.

"It would be best for you to learn about him", Urahara said.

Kensei rolled his eyes as Urahara took out his fan and pointed it in a dramatic manner. It was childish behavior like that, that pissed him off.

"Plus we can be there if any go wrong", Urahara said.

"There are three lieutenants in that group, nothing will go wrong ", Kensei said crossing his arms.

"Fine then we go for the sake of learning", Urahara said hopefully.

"If I go will you shut up", Kensei growled.

"Yes", Urahara replied.

"Fine", Kensei said. _If we get caught I am going to strangle him_, Kensei thought.

Both men shunpoed after Shuuhei's group.

"Man how far could he of gone?" Renji said after he shunpoed back to Shuuhei and Kira.

Shuuhei wasn't paying attention to Renji , instead he looking in the direction of a forest.

"I can feel Kazeshini's reiatsu", Shuuhei said.

Renji and kira could not but Kazeshini 's and Shuuhei's reiatsu were basically the same.

Shuuhei shunpoed in Kazeshini's direction with Renji and Kira following soon after.

Haineko leaned against a tree as she watched Kazeshini, who was busy killing hollows. She knew better then to interfere. Once Kazeshini's blood lust kicked in he would kill _anyone _who got in his way until he calmed down.

Shuuhei and his group arrived soon after. He made no move to stop Kazeshini , instead he waited.

"Finally found me eh?" Kazeshini said after he killed the last hollow.

"Yes and we are going home now", Shuuhei said firmly.

"What if I don't wanna?" Kazeshini said with a smirk.

"Then I will use kido and bring you home", Shuuhei said with a shrug. He was prepared to use way of binding #9 if he had to.

"Fine I'll come with you", Kazeshini hissed. "I hate kido", he mumbled under his breath. That's what Shuuhei used in his battles. He hardly ever released him.

"Your master is such a stick in the mud", Haineko said, her hips swinging as she walked towards Kazeshini.

"Tch I know" Kazeshini replied.

"Oh well I get to watch your marvelous ass again", Haineko said with a sigh.

Renji jaw dropped of all the zanpakutō spirit's Haineko wanted Kazeshini. He couldn't see why anyone would want to be with Kazeshini.

"I thought we decided that I get to walk behind this time", Kazeshini said with a smirk.

Both Kira and Shuuhei sighed.

"Urahara-taicho, Kensei-taicho may I ask why you were following us?", Shuuhei asked suddenly while he looked in the direction of their hiding spot.

"Well I was curious and Kensei wanted to learn about …" , Urahara said after popping out of the hiding spot but was cut off when Kensei started to strangle him.

Suddenly Shuuhei collapsed from exhaustion, which probably saved Urahara's life. Kensei acted without hesitation and caught him before he hit the ground.

Kazeshini pretended not to care. Deep down he truly did care for his master. He hated that Shuuhei feared him but knew that was not completely his fault. That bastard Tosen was the one who taught Shuuhei to fear him.

"Kazeshini how much has Hisagi-san been sleeping?"Kira asked concerned. He noticed Shuuhei had passed out shortly after collapsing.

"He slept a few hours in the last four days", Kazeshini said with a shrug.

"Four days!" Renji said loudly. He knew Shuuhei hadn't been sleeping lately but had not realized it was that bad.

"I'll take to the fourth divison", Kensei said before glaring at Renji who looked like he was going object. He was wasted no time and disappeared with Shuuhei in his arms.

"Let him take care of him", Urahara said with a smile.

Kira looked at Haineko and Kazeshini "Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Gypsygrrl: Yes that is my favorite part of this story so far**

**darkangel1992: Thank you**

**Author's Note {1}: Life starts now by Three Days Grace fits Shuuhei I think**

"How's the brat?" Kensei asked Unohana.

He had just come back from the captain and lieutenant meet. He was now officially the captain of the 9th divison.

He had wanted to stay with Shuuhei but Unohana persuaded him to go while she stayed behind. She already knew the visards.

"He's fine just as I said he would be", Unohana said before walking away.

Shuuhei opened his eyes to find himself in the fourth divison _again. _

"It's about time you woke up brat" Kensei said from the corner of the room.

It took all of Shuuhei's self-control to keep his eyes from widening. Why was Kensei there?

"What happened?" , Shuuhei asked because he couldn't quite remember before sitting up

"You collapsed brat", Kensei said. "You slept for over sixteen hours."

Shuuhei cursed underneath his breath. He had missed the meeting.

"You will take the next two days off, this included the Seireitei Communication", Kensei said firmly.

"What!" Shuuhei said his eyes wide. He needed to work, there was still so much paper work to fill out and half of it was because of Kazeshini.

"You heard me brat", Kensei replied annoyed. He hadn't expected Shuuhei to talk back.

"Yes Kensei-taicho", Shuuhei mumbled

Twenty-eight days later

Kensei was frustrated with his new lieutenant. He was frustrated with Mashiro too but that was normal.

Shuuhei wasn't a childish slacker like Mashiro, no he was the other extreme.

But the most frustrating thing was that he wanted to save Shuuhei from whatever was haunting him. What was he a friggin angel?

The kid attracted him and not is a sexual way. Ok, so he attracted him in a sexual way but that wasn't the point. Something else attracted Kensei and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kensei had been looking for Kira and finally found him at a bar sitting next to Rangiku who was passed out.

It seemed a little too early to be getting so drunk but who was he to judge.

He used to drink at nine in the morning.

Kira noticed Kensei walking into the bar and noticed he looked like he was looking for someone. "Hello Kensei-taicho", Kira said. Truth be told he had been expecting the words that came out of Kensei's mouth.

"We need to talk", Kensei said.

"You want to know more about Hisagi-san?" Kira asked.

"Yeah",Kensei replied though it sounded kinda like a growl.

It had taken Kira about a week to get used to the new kind yet aggressive captain.

Compared to Kensei , Kenpachi was a teddy bear. At least this was Kira's opinion.

"Let's go to Ukitake's garden, we can speak privately there", Kira said.

"Fine but what about her", Kensei said pointing at Rangiku.

Kira frowned; he didn't really want to leave her at the bar.

"Matsumoto", Hitsugaya said as he walked into the bar. He frowned when he saw hit lieutenant.

As far as Kira was concerned the young captain had perfect timing.

Hitsugaya walked over to Rangiku. "Matsumoto", Hitsugaya said loudly.

"Five more minutes captain", Rangiku mumbled.

Kira let a rare smile touch his lips before he looked at Kensei.

"Come on", Kensei mumbled before he walked out of the bar.

Within a few minutes then arrived at Ukitake's garden.

"What the hell happened to the kid?" Kensei asked. "And don't tell me he like this just because of Tosen's betrayal"

Kira sighed at Kensei's bluntness. He sat down on the soft grass.

"Other than yourself and the rest of your comrades, I do believe Hisagi-san was the most affected by Aizen's treachery", Kira said.

Kensei didn't say anything; he wanted to know what had happened to Shuuhei.

"When we were in the academy Renji , Himori, and myself were assigned to Hisagi-san's group for a simple mission in the real world", Kira said. "Everything was going well until eight hollows showed up"

"That's a lot of hollows", Kensei said frowning. "To show up in one place"

Kira nodded.

"Hisagi-san did his best but all he managed was to create a big enough diversion for the three of us to get away", Kira said as his mind lingered in the past. "We went back though", he said. "We were able to save Hisagi-san and then Aizen and Gin appeared"

"Then Aizen chose you, the girl, and the kid to to work with himself and his lackeys" Kensei finished for Kira. "That's one too many coincidences ", he said in a voice that was almost a growl.

Kira nodded.

"Tosen reinforced the idea that Hisagi-san had made a mistake, I am sure he did" Kira said with a scowl.

"How many died?" Kensei asked hoping it was a small group.

The loss of his own men had weighed heavily on him and he had man that had seen over a century of springs when his men had been killed by Tosen.

"Sixteen" Kira said sadly.

"Damn", Kensei growled. That was a rather large group.

The incident explained why the kid had such a violent and dark zanpakutō. He must have hated himself for the "mistake" he had made. Not even Kensei had expected Aizen and his lackeys to prey on children. It made his blood boil. If he had had any inkling that Aizen was going to do that, he and his comrades would of shown themselves sooner.

"That's not all, Tosen taught Hisagi-san to fear Kazeshini ", Kira said.

"HE WHAT!" Kensei yelled losing his temper for a few seconds.

No wonder the boy was so messed up.

"That's one of the main reasons why Kazeshini dislikes Hisagi-san but I think he realizes that it is not really Hisagi-san's fault", Kira said.

Kensei would have to have a talk with the zanpakutō. Maybe together they could teach the kid that he should work with his blade and not fear it.

"Thank you" He said gruffly.

"You're welcome", Kira replied. He honestly hoped kensei could help his friend; maybe he could even fix Shuuhei's heart.

Kensei nodded before walking away. It was going to take a lot to fix the kid but he was sure as hell go to do his best. He didn't save the kid a hundred years ago for him to be broken later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Authors note: I shortened the chapter and made the next chapter a treat :p**

"Feel better Kensei?" Ichigo asked with his usual scowl.

Sometime he wondered if the boy ever smiled, not that he could say much. It would be the kettle calling the pot black.

"Yeah", he replied with a friendly growl. He had working with Shuuhei for a few months and so far hadn't got anywhere.

The kid was still buried deep within himself. He wanted to see behind that damn mask he always wore, the mask of unwavering calmness.

It didn't help that his new lieutenant was sex on a stick and his hollow wouldn't shut up about claiming the boy as theirs.

He had needed to blow off some steam and Ichigo had been visiting. It hadn't taken him long to convince the boy to spar with him.

"Just kiss your Lieutenant and get on with it", Shinji said with a sigh as walked over to Kensei.

Kensei glared at Shinji as Ichigo fought back a laugh. Shinji was a blunt person, always had been. "You better shut the fuck up", Kensei growled. When and if he kissed the kid was his business not Shinji's.

Unfortunately Shinji was not the kind of man who gave up easily.

"Oh come on, you think everyone is blind and can't see you staring at Shuuhei's ass every time you are behind him", Shinji said.

Kensei took a calming breath before giving Shinji a death glare. It was taking all his self-control to keep himself from beating the shit out of the blonde man.

"Shinji he's getting pissed and I am not going to save you when he comes after you", Ichigo said with a smile.

Shinji looked at Ichigo, faking a hurt look. "You're my lover you're supposed to protect me", he playfully whined which caused Ichigo to laugh and Kensei to roll his eyes.

"It's called tough love" Ichigo replied with a smile.

Without saying a word Kensei left the fifth division. He did not want to listen to them being all lovey dovey.

One of his eyebrows raised as he heard cussing and lots of it coming from his office.

Kensei walked into his office and was amused. Shuuhei was on the floor picking up papers. It looked like a tornado had it the room. That wasn't what had amused him though. Kazeshini was trapped against the wall by Shuuhei's favorite kidou. Kensei could not hide the grin that had come upon his face.

"Mashiro why are you not helping the kid?", He asked as his grin faded.

He noticed that there was a tiny stack of paperwork on her desk.

"I have my own paperwork. Maybe you didn't know that because you're such a dummy", Mashiro whined from behind her desk.

Kensei growled in warning and Shuuhei got ready to stop his captain from murdering his other lieutenant.

"Kensei's stupid, stupid, stupid", she sang in a singsong voice.

Kensei got an insane look on his face before he began to storm Mashiro's way. Shuuhei shunpoed in front of Kensei and put his hand to Kensei chest. "Kensei-taicho please calm down", he said calmly.

Kensei preferred to be called by his first name instead of his last. Most of the visards were the same way. After being gone for a hundred years they weren't used to being so formal.

He calmed down as soon as Shuuhei touched him. The kid always had that effect on him.

Shuuhei looked at Mashiro who was still throwing a fit. "Mashiro please behave", he said firmly. "If you do not I will tell Rangiku not to let you drink with her for a week" Mashiro instantly calmed downed. She loved drinking with Rangiku and she knew Shuuhei would carry out his threat. Shuuhei sighed before picking his stack of papers off the floor.

"Do know that you act like my wife and her mother", Kensei mused out loud.

Shuuhei set his papers on his desk before turning around to look at Kensei before shrugging. "Someone has to", he said with one of his rare smiles.

That smile shot right to Kensei's groin. Yup he was going to have to confront Shuuhei about his feelings soon.

Shuuhei made his way back to his desk. To be honest he had never realized that he acted like a wife and mother but it didn't shock him.

"DAMMIT LET ME GO YOU BASTARD." Shuuhei suddenly realized that Kazeshini was still trapped against the wall. He shook his head before letting the kidou disappear. Kazeshini fell to the floor like rag doll. Mashiro giggled and Kazeshini glared at her.

"I hate you", Kazeshini growled as he looked towards Shuuhei.

"I know" Shuuhei replied and Kensei frowned.

"Tch", Kazeshini replied. "I am going to go find Haineko", he said before disappearing. Shuuhei wasn't too worried since he was confident Haineko would keep Kazeshini busy . He was well aware of their relationship.

He looked over at Kensei and shook his head. Kensei and Mashiro were in another argument, which was normal.

Shuuhei pulled out his ipod and place the earbuds into his ears. He had received the Ipod from Urahara. He turned the player on and listened to Hollowman by Trapt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note: I think it turned out well. What do you guys think? Yes the ending was a little flat but other than that I think it was my best lemon. Oh and I dedicate it to South Western Djinn**

A few hours later

It was the end of the day and Mashiro had already left. She always left early and normally it pissed Kensei off but this time he was glad that she had left.

"Hey brat", Kensei said as got up and walked over to Shuuhei who was fixing something on the wall..

"Yes Kensei-taicho", Shuuhei replied.

"Do you like me?" Kensei asked.

"Um", Shuuhei replied. Kensei had caught him off guard and he wasn't sure what Kensei meant.

Did Kensei mean what he thought he did? He didn't want to get his hopes up, he had been longing to belong to this man for decades.

Kensei was getting impatient but grinned when he saw a faint blush hit Shuuhei's cheeks. If Shuuhei wouldn't answer there was only one solution. Kensei pinned Shuuhei to the wall and kissed him. "Do you like me?" Kensei repeated as he pulled away.

"Yes", Shuuhei replied without hesitation.

"Good" Kensei said before licking Shuuhei's lips, asking for permission.

Shuuhei immediately opened his mouth.

Kensei was pleasantly surprised when Shuuhei let him taste his mouth without a fight. Kensei's hollow purred at Shuuhei's submissive action. He almost groaned as he tongue explored every inch of the boy's mouth. Shuuhei tasted like milk, honey, and something uniquely Shuuhei. It was delicious.

After he was done exploring their tongues tangled.

Finally the kiss ended leaving both men to take in much needed air.

"Shall we take this to a bedroom?" Kensei whispered into Shuuhei's ear causing the smaller man to shiver. He had been waiting long enough, he no they needed to make Shuuhei theirs.

Shuuhei hesitated for a second. "Yes", he whispered as lust and excitement shined in his grey eyes.

Kensei grinned before picking Shuuhei up and carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

"Kensei-tachio put me down" Shuuhei protested and was answered with a low growl.

Shuuhei quieted, he knew he was not just about to make love with Kensei but his hollow as well. It didn't frighten him but he was nervous about the act itself. He sadly was virgin who was over a hundred years old was.

Kensei opened the door to his room before he tossed Shuuhei onto the bed.

After he locked the door he turned around and looked down at the boy on his bed. His hollow was urging him to take Shuuhei but something wasn't right. The boy seemed overly nervous.

"Are you afraid of me kid?" Kensei asked with a slight growl.

"No" Shuuhei said without hesitation.

Then why the hell is he so fuckin nervous, Kensei thought. Then it hit him could it be that the kid was a virgin. "Kid are you a virgin?" Kensei asked.

A blush filled Shuuhei's cheeks as he looked at Kensei.

"Yes… I haven't done anything but kissing", he said with in a soft voice. He hadn't been able to get pass kissing it always felt wrong, it was as if he had been waiting for someone. Now that he had found Kensei, it didn't feel wrong anymore.

Kensei smiled Shuuhei looked cute when he was embarrassed. He heard his hollow murmur "**Ours**" in his head, he couldn't agree more. He crawled on the bed and let his hand brush Shuuhei's clothed member as he whispered "Relax, we'll take care of you", into Shuuhei's ear.

Shuuhei moaned at his touch while his words sent a shiver down his spine.

Kensei kissed Shuuhei passionately as he slowly removed Shuuhei's clothes. The sensation of cloth dragging over sensitive skin made Shuuhei moan.

He ran his hands down Shuuhei's sides as his tongue danced with Shuuhei's. Shuuhei mewled at the feeling. Such a delectable little kitten, Kensei thought as he heard the sound. "So sensitive", Kensei murmured as he pulled away.

A blush dusted the boy's cheeks as his lips were parted by soft pants. Kensei groaned at the sight, hell he wanted to take him right then. Funnily enough it was his hollow who reminded him that they needed to be gentle, since it was the boy's first time. Hollows didn't usually do gentle but Kensei's hollow decided to turn it in to a game. How far could they push the boy before he begged for them?

Shuuhei gasped as he felt Kensei's hollow wrap him in it's reiastu. "Ngh" Shuuhei moaned as the energy caressed his skin. Kensei ,not to be outdone by his hollow, slid his tongue over one of Shuuhei's sensitive nipple causing the boy arch his back.

Kensei moved his attention to Shuuhei's neck. He kissed up the boy's neck til he reached a spot that made Shuuhei moan loudly. Kensei smirked, he would have to remember that spot. He gently bit on that spot.

"Mmm Kensei", Shuuhei moaned before gasping as the hollows reiastu began to caress the inside of his thighs. Unconsciously Shuuhei spread his legs apart. He was beginning to get hot, so hot.

Kensei pulled away from Shuuhei causing the boy to whimper in protest. He flashed a smile as he began to undress. He took his time savoring the look in Shuuhei's eyes, one of lust and awe. Finally he freed his impressive erection.

Shuuhei gasped at the size of the erection. It was huge, was even going it fit in him?

Kensei chuckled at the reaction on Shuuhei's face. "Don't worry it will fit", Kensei assured. He then captured Shuuhei's lips. The kiss was short but sweet.

He grabbed a bottle of lotion from the dresser next to his bed; while his free hand stroked Shuuhei's neglected erection. His mouth went back to Shuuhei's neck, nibbling on the sweet spot he had found.

"Ngh … mmm… ah", Shuuhei moaned before whimpering as cold lotion hit his entrance.

"Relax", Kensei mumbled in in his ear before moving in-between Shuuhei's legs

"Oh…ahhh", Shuuhei moaned as Kensei's hollow began to slowly caress his nipples. His back arched into the feeling as Kensei chuckled.

Kensei slicked three of his fingers before looking at his adorable lover with a grin. His hollow had Shuuhei writhing in pleasure. It wouldn't take long to push the boy over the edge.

While Shuuhei was distracted he pressed the first finger into Shuuhei's entrance.

Shuuhei hardly felt him do so; he was too lost in the sensations Kensei's hollow were providing. Kensei added the second finger and Shuuhei scrunched up his nose in discomfort. "Hush baby", Kensei said in a soothing voice as he scissored his fingers inside of him. "It's okay"

Kensei changed the angle of his fingers and hit Shuuhei's prostate dead on.

"KENSEI", Shuuhei screamed as he came all over his stomach. He had never felt anything like it. Sure he had masturbated by himself but it pale it comparison to having another sending him to release.

Kensei added the last finger before hitting Shuuhei's prostate for second time.

Shuuhei mewled as his back arched. He whimpered when Kensei removed his fingers.

Kensei chuckled before positioning himself at Shuuhei's entrance. "Ready baby?" , Kensei whispered into Shuuhei's ear.

Shuuhei whimpered when Kensei's breath hit his skin. Kensei's hollow was caressing Shuuhei's erection. "Ple..please… Kensei..I..I need..you", Shuuhei moaned.

With a growl Kensei entered Shuuhei in one powerful thrust.

Shuuhei screamed in in pain as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Baby… you …gotta.. relax", Kensei panted out. Shuuhei was tight…so tight. Sweat fell down his forehead as he fought not to come right there. "That's good boy", Kensei praised as Shuuhei relaxed his muscles. Kensei's hollow worked to distract Shuuhei from the pain.

It was several moments before Shuuhei nodded his head, a signal for Kensei to move.

Kensei growled as he began to piston in and out of Shuuhei as slow as his self-control would allow.

Shuuhei whimpered at the first few thrusts before the pain began to be replaced with pleasure. "K-ah-Kensei", Shuuhei moaned as stars filled his vision from Kensei plowing into his sweet spot.

"That's it …moan my name…. baby", Kensei growled softly.

"Kensei….Ngh… more….Ah…. please", Shuuhei pleaded.

Kensei happily complied and began to thrust in and out at a furious pace.

"Oh ..god….Kensei", Shuuhei cried out. He was getting close. Sensing this Kensei grabbed Shuuhei's neglected erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Kensei…K-Kensei…..KENSEI", Shuuhei moaned before screaming his lover's name as he shot white streams on to both his and Kensei's stomachs.

Kensei grunted as Shuuhei's muscles contracted around him. He managed to thrust in four times before he exploded in Shuuhei. "Shuuhei", He growled as Shuuhei milked him .

He pulled out after a few moments. A chuckle escaped his lips when he realized his lover had already fallen asleep. Smiling to himself he gathered Shuuhei into his arms. For once his hollow was completely content to be part of Kensei.


End file.
